Moments
by harmonicagranger
Summary: Ron and Hermione's lives after the war (post DH/Hogwarts). Will they return to Hogwarts as seventh years? Or, the more hard-hitting question, will Ron ever propose? Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been the Golden Trio for almost 7 years, now. Where will life take them next? Read to find out! Please review, review, REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters or plots that this story was based off of (Harry Potter), although, one could only wish they did! All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1:**

Just days into their journey to destroy the horcruxes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, arrived at Grimmauld Place. They settled in for the night and set up their cots on the floor of the sitting room. Hermione, hiding her anxiety, went upstairs to one of the vacant bedrooms to change.

As she was dressing, she worried about something happening to Ron or Harry. She knew that they could die on their way to defeating Voldemort, though the part that scared her the most was possibly being separated from them. Stuffing her clothes into her beaded bag, she made her way back down the stairs, and into the sitting room. Harry was already fast asleep- she was surprised Ron wasn't the one to be asleep first- but instead of sleeping, Ron was fixing her a cup of tea, over in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Hermione faintly smiled, as he handed her the tea, avoiding his gaze. She cleared her throat and took a sip of the scalding hot tea. As the hot liquid hit her lips, she seethed a curse under her breath, and Ron handed her a glass of water instead. "Oh, er- thanks." After she gulped down the soothing water, Ron first sat with Hermione in the kitchen, then followed her to the sitting room, where they both sat down on their makeshift beds. Hermione could hardly contain her anxiety any longer, and started to cry. Ron immediately sat down next to her and held her in his arms, comforting her. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, but he had a guess.

"I'm scared," she whispered, lying down on her cot.

"Every thing's going to be alright- you're the bravest witch I know," Ron reassured her, lying on his own cot, next to hers.

"Please," she pleaded, "just stay here with me." A tear trickled down her face, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'll stay with you no matter what, 'Mione- that's a promise." With that, they drifted off to sleep, Hermione feeling the better than she had all summer.

When Ron awoke the next morning, his first sight was Hermione, who was still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

He bent over her and put his lips to her ear, then kindly whispered to her, "Hermione, wake up." He hovered over her for a while, just listening to her breathe. Eventually, he gently shook her and woke her up.

"Well, Ron, I'm surprised it's not me waking _you _up," she giggled a bit.

Harry, on the other hand, woke up before the both of them, a bit surprised at what he saw. Ron had put the sofa cushions underneath Hermione's cot, so that she was elevated. Her arm was extended down, off her cot, lying next to Ron's outstretched hand, their fingertips barely touching. This gave Harry the feeling that they had fallen asleep while holding hands.

Now that they were all awake, they were able to continue their life-threatening journey to find and destroy all the horcruxes… But where would they begin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was about a week after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione all sat in the sitting room of the Burrow. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch next to each other, with Harry and Ginny on the floor in front of them.

The whole family noticed something was going on between Ron and Hermione- they were acting differently than they had before the battle. There was no constant bickering between them- in fact, they seemed almost inseparable. Harry was the only one who knew why.

After about an hour, almost everyone had decided to turn in for the night, leaving only Ron, Hermione, and George left. At that point, Hermione had laid her head on Ron's shoulder, and was falling asleep in the silence that filled the room. Ron was slowly stroking her head, causing her curls to ripple in response. Finally, George broke the silence.

"Well, I'll be going to bed," he smirked, "so you kids have fun!"

Ron shot him a look, and then pointed toward the stairs with his free arm, motioning for him to leave.

As George left, Ron inclined his head to whisper to Hermione, "We should probably go to bed, don't you think, Hermione?" She opened her eyes, and looked around the room to find that they were alone. "You were falling asleep," he added, out loud, as he stood up.

"Right," she slowly stood up and headed for the stairs after Ron, then stopped him, just as they reached the first step. Pulling him in, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, as he kept her in his arms, "Goodnight, Ron." She started up to Ginny's room, which she was sharing with her.

Hermione reached the top step that led to her room, but as she was about to open the door, she felt arms wrap around her once more.

"_Honestly, _Ronald! You scared me," she sighed. Suddenly - neither of them know exactly how it happened- Ron kissed her, full on the lips. It was just like the first time she kissed him- maybe even better. Her heart sped up suddenly, as it was happening. To Ron, Hermione tasted like mint (probably the spearmint toothpaste). It was much different than kissing Lavender Brown, years before. Hermione's kiss seemed more real, as if he wanted to savor it- unless it was just because he loved her. As they broke apart, Ron went scarlet in the face, and he assumed that she had too, though he couldn't tell in the dimly lit area. Hermione was left breathless, as Ron turned and continued up the extended staircase to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"He did _what_?" Ginny was surprised when Hermione told her what had occurred between her and Ron the week before. "I'm sorry, Hermione. He's my brother, that's all." They heard a knock on the bedroom door, and Ginny got up to open it.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "How was the Auror training?"

"Excellent. I'm really looking forward to doing more there," he spotted Hermione, who was sitting on the bed, and she looked up at the same time. "Hermione!" she jumped up to hug him tightly.

They heard Mrs. Weasley calling for Harry, so he and Ginny headed downstairs, leaving Hermione alone, reading her book.

Ron passed them on his way upstairs to his room (he had just returned from Auror training, as well). When he was passing Ginny's room, he though he saw something out of the corner of his eye, so he backed up and saw Hermione lying there, reading. Without her noticing, he snuck up behind her to wrap his arms around her, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Ron," she breathed, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," she paused, "and Harry, of course," Ron laughed.

For a while, they simply sat in silence, still holding each other as though they hadn't seen one another in months.

"How've you been, Hermione?" He asked with a smile.

She sighed, "Alright. How was training?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. If I end up passing the final tests, I'll get in, mostly due to Kingsley's understanding of the war. He's been appointed Acting Minister for Magic, you know. Anyway, for those that do get in, it's not a typical job at the Ministry- I could get called in at any time," Hermione was nodding her head, waiting for Ron to say more. When he didn't, she stood up and suggested they head downstairs with the others.

Thoughts were constantly crossing her mind that evening_. What if something happens to him? What if he never comes back? Oh, shut up, Hermione. Don't be so dim. But- _Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Oh- er- yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him, sitting down at the newly extended table. Ron sat down next to her, and put his arm around her chair. Mrs. Weasley obviously noticed this minor gesture, so she had to mention _something _about it.

"So," Mrs. Weasley paused, looking directly at Ron and Hermione, "what's new with you, dears?"

They looked at each other, but neither of them wanted to say anything. Finally, Ron spoke up. "Mum," he cleared his throat and corrected himself, even through the awkward silence filling the room, "-_everyone,_ you don't have to pretend anymore. I don't know how you heard, but I am confirming it," he looked at Hermione, who went scarlet in the face, "You know, how Hermione's my- er- well…" he paused and repeated, "You know," he then finished, awkwardly.

"Oh, so zis _is _true!" Fleur smiled. There was much hubbub around the room as she spoke.

"Well, it's about time, love!" Mrs. Weasley dashed around the table and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Fred…" George started, and the room went dead-silent. "He would've loved to see you together. He always told me that someday this would happen. Though, back then-well- back then, it was different. He was sitting right here with us."

"Oh, George-" Hermione started.

"It's fine. Fred's not really gone- will he ever _really _be gone? He's still here… And everything's alright." The room remained silent for quite some time, as everyone ate the delicious meal, made the Muggle way by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, where is my cauldron?" she asked, too busy to notice Hermione's expression.

"Behind my Hogwarts things," she whispered. '_My Hogwarts things!' _she realized. Pulling her trunk out from its place behind a chair, she opened it to reveal all of her old things. Fingering the fabric of her school robes, memories of her first years at Hogwarts came flooding back. Her Yule Ball dress, tucked underneath, reminded her of the ridiculous rows she and Ron had. That was when she spotted it- a quill and an old piece of parchment of Ron's that he had left in the common room one night, back when they were sixth-years.

When she picked it up, years before, she decided that she would eventually give them back to Ron- of course, she never did- she forgot all about them, until now.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, gesturing toward the old quill.

"Dunno. They were Ron's. He lost them, years ago."

Ginny looked confused, "Well, shouldn't you return them to him, then?"

"No," Hermione faintly shook her head. With that, Ginny turned and left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Ron?" Hermione knocked on his door, later that night. He cracked open the door to see who it was. When he saw that it was just Hermione, he opened the door completely to let her in, then laid back down on his bed.

"Come here, Hermione," he held his arms open for her, but she sat down next to him.

"Well that went well," she suggested, referring to the night's earlier events.

"Yes, I suppose it did."

All was silent for at least five minutes, until Hermione decided to speak up, "Ron… Just so you know… I never kissed Viktor at the Yule Ball. Or ever, for that matter. I never ended up writing him much, either. I just knew that he would make you jealous, and I just suppose that I-"

"I love you."

"Wh- what?"

Ron leaned over her, his face inches from hers. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Ron, I-" she couldn't seem to get her words out for once in her lifetime. "I love you, too." After she finally replied, he slowly kissed her and this time it lasted- neither pulled away, and this time there wasn't a war occurring at the same time to interrupt them.

"Harry knew all along, didn't he?" Ron asked when their kiss finally ended.

"Knew what?"

"He knew that we'd end up together."

"Who didn't know that? Except you and I, perhaps." Ron laughed. There was a knock at the door, and they both jumped.

"Yes?" Ron called through the door.

"Mum says to come downstairs," it was George.

"We'll be down in a minute," he turned to Hermione, "Let's go, 'Mione." Taking her by the hand, he led her downstairs.

"I know exactly where they are- Australia. If we apparate we can definitely find them."

"Hermione, are you sure?" Harry was still very skeptic of the plan.

She nodded, "I'm positive." Putting their arms together, she, Harry, and Ron apparated to find Hermione's parents. They arrived at a small cottage on the beach, which was apparently their home. Hermione ran for the door, faster than she intended to.

"Wait!" Ron called after her. "Are you ready for this?" She stood in front of the door, frozen like a statue.

"Yes," she whispered. Harry knocked for her, and when her Mum opened the door, she immediately burst into tears.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Granger asked, politely. Hermione pulled out her wand, and her arm was shaking. "I'm sorry, miss, but I cannot help if…" she rambled on, but none of them were paying attention.

Obviously Hermione was too emotional to perform the spell, so Ron stepped in front of her and did it himself. As Mrs. Granger was regaining her memory, Hermione broke down completely, falling into Ron's arms.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger suddenly recognized her daughter.

"Mum," she whispered in response.

"What happened? Where are we?"

Hermione sighed, "I think we have quite a bit of explaining to do."

After re-telling the whole story of what happened since she erased their memories, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took them back to their home in Surrey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

On August 29th, a week after they revived Mr. and Mrs. Granger's memories, everything seemed out of the ordinary at the Burrow. No one would be heading off to Hogwarts for a new semester (the castle was still undergoing construction). Even though Harry, Hermione, and Ron missed their seventh year at the school, they had the opportunity to return the following year- when the school reopened- to complete their studies. Ginny, on the other hand, would be going back as a seventh-year either way.

"This book is rubbish," Hermione commented, as she set down her latest book. "I might as well not even read it at all."

"Then why are you?" Harry questioned, curiously.

She sighed, acting as though he and Ron didn't understand the purpose of reading. "If you don't understand, maybe _you _should try reading a book sometime, preferably of my choice. You, too, Ron."

"Read _your _books? I don't think so," Ron shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Ronald! Honestly, I don't think it would be that difficult."

Harry thought it through, then interrupted, "I agree with Hermione. Maybe we should at least try to read some of her books," he turned to Ron and added, "Maybe we'll be able to understand why she does some of those mad things."

"_Excuse me, but I can hear you!"_

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron muttered. "I suppose we could… You know, _try_…"

Hermione looked very pleased. "Good. You can start with this," she set a very large book down in front of them.

"_Bloody hell! _This book is enormous!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's one of my favorites."

"You expect us to actually read this?" Ron laughed at the idea.

"Yes, and you'd better get started!" Hermione headed into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. As they were cooking, Mrs. Weasley asked her all about school, and her future with Ron.

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. We're still young and, as you said, we still have to sort out school, and whatnot."

"Of course, dear, I wouldn't expect you to already know all of that! I just had to ask," She paused, "and speaking of which, you and Ron, haven't…" she trailed off, and Hermione suddenly realized what she meant.

"No! I mean… No, we- er- haven't," she cleared her throat.

"Ah. I see. Well, just tip me the wink when- when you feel it's- er- necessary, dear," Mrs. Weasley stuttered, trying to make sure Ron didn't hear in the sitting room.

Hermione smiled, "I will."

The Weasley family (along with Harry and Hermione) was gathered in the sitting room again that evening. Harry enjoyed those days especially- he had never had a time in his life when he could be as relaxed and at home as he was then.

"I'm heading out for a walk. Hermione?" She nodded and took Ron's hand, accepting his indirect invitation. They walked around the grounds slowly, taking in the warm air and sunset. Eventually, they reached a large tree on the edge of the grounds.

"My mum planted it the Muggle way when I was born," Ron looked up at it, and Hermione smiled at him.

"It's beautiful," her skirt was being slowly rippled by the gentle breeze. She seemed to be lost in the view.

"Hermione?"

She suddenly focused back in on Ron, "Yes, Ronald?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Oh, that's never good!"

Ron laughed, then continued, "That night, when we were trapped in Malfoy Manor," they sat on a bench underneath the tree, "I heard your screams… And I knew I needed to save you, no matter what it took. When we got out of the cellar and up to you, and I saw you in that much pain…I never want to feel that heartache ever again. If it weren't for Dobby, I don't know what would've happened that night, nor do I want to know," he choked back tears at the memory, "And that was when I realized it. It was the night I fully understood my love for you. I knew that if we survived, I would marry you one day. I just knew."

Hermione was left speechless at this point. All she was able to do was let tears stream down her face, just knowing how much she loved him. Eventually, their tears came to an end, and the sun was about to set. Ron knew that this was the moment the past few years had been leading up to. "Hermione Jean Granger," he started, "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a sparkling ring, now down on one knee.

"Yes, Ronald," her smile was brighter than ever. Ron stood up, not caring that there was dirt on his knee, and lifted Hermione off her feet, as they kissed more passionately than ever.

"And by the way," he paused, slipping the ring on her awaiting finger, "I've always found you interesting, too."

"You heard that? But you said-"

"I never said I didn't _hear_ anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ronald."

About an hour later, they headed back inside, where the Weasleys (and Harry) were gathered in the sitting room, as they did most nights that summer. They strolled in, hand-in-hand, which drew attention to the ring. Obviously everyone noticed, but, as always, Mrs. Weasley was the only one to say anything.

"Why, Hermione, dear, that's a lovely bracelet you're wearing. And- _oh my!"_ she pretended to notice the ring for the first time, "He asked! Arthur! He finally did it!"

"Mum," Ron tried to get her to stop talking through the suddenly chaotic room. When that didn't work, he murmured to Hermione, "She always does this. I can't announce anything properly, anyway, so it's not like I mind," he paused, "_at all_," he emphasized.

"Congratulations," Harry pulled his friends in a tight embrace.

Percy was visiting the Burrow that week, and this happened to be one of the rare occasions he wasn't in his room, working. "I must say, Ron, this is quite- er- sudden. She's only been your girlfriend for-"

"_I don't care, Percy!" _Ron shouted louder than he intended to. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice their row. "I love her, so what does it matter? And why should you care anyway? You're never here!"

Percy was taken aback at this. "Well, I suppose it's your life that you're throwing away so soon."

"_Shut up, Percy! _I am _not _throwing away my life! We may not even marry for quite some time- we're still young. But why should that stop us from loving each other?" Ron stopped to catch his breath through his anger, "But I guess that's something you just can't understand."


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

**Chapter 6:**

After the evening's festivities, Ron and Hermione decided to turn in for the night, which really meant sitting around until some unreasonable hour in Ron's bedroom. Hermione began to fancy doing this- just being alone with Ron was enough, no matter what the occurrence. Because they did this so often, Harry stayed in Percy's old room. Hermione usually stayed in Ginny's room as she always had, but some nights she fell asleep in Ron's room.

When this happened, Ron would leave her in his bed, and he would sleep on a cot on the floor, which he didn't mind at all, seeing that he got to be near Hermione.

They spent most of those nights simply talking, laughing, and being near each other, along with the occasional snogging (which they had been doing that night- with a charm on the door to keep it locked).

"Hermione?" Ron asked as they broke apart.

"Mmmhmm?" she seemed quite smitten.

"You don't think we're rushing anything, do you?"

She was taken aback at the question. "Rushing? Ronald, where is this coming from?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, Percy said-"

"Oh, that explains it," she paused, "You know not to listen to him. He's just been bitter, ever since he found out the Ministry had fallen."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right, 'Mione."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me I was- er- throwing my life away," Ron replied, tentatively.

"Honestly, Ronald. If comments like that are going to make you feel like we shouldn't get married, then maybe-"

"Don't you dare say we shouldn't Hermione Granger! Don't even think on it!" He stood up and crossed to the window. Hermione immediately got up and followed. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

For a while they simply sat in silence, taking in the fresh air. The moon shone down on them, making Hermione's eyes glisten in the darkness.

"Ron?" she gently whispered in his ear. "Are you okay?"

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "No," he replied, simply. Hermione looked up at him with strong concern written on her face.

"Things are breaking down, day-by-day. I really don't want that to happen to us," she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "but I don't think we have to worry about that," she bit her lip, "Right?"

"Of course not! Don't worry about a thing. I love you, 'Mione, and always will."

Hermione smiled, "I love you, Ron," she gently kissed him on the lips, and then yawned suddenly. "We should probably be going to bed."

"Right," they broke apart.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione blurt out, "Oh, this is silly, Ron!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her, kissing him vehemently. He responded just as ardently, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Yes, Hermione was right- it was the night.

The next morning, Ron woke with a start. Birds were chirping outside, and all was calm, until _smack!_ A small golden object hit the window then quickly flew away. He recognized it to be a golden snitch, meaning that Ginny and Harry were already playing one-on-one quidditch outside. He felt a warm figure in his arms, and suddenly remembered the night before. He could barely comprehend how much he loved her, and knew that he wanted to wake up to see that same person every day for the rest of his life.

Hermione was awake as well, but only pretended to stay asleep, lying in Ron's arms, but with her back to him. After all, her favorite place to be was in his arms, and she never wanted to leave them. She loved the way she fit just perfectly.

She stirred a bit, startling Ron. He looked down at her with pure admiration and affection. She was simply and utterly angelic-looking and meant the world to him.

Ron was never extremely sentimental, except for when it came to his family. Hermione had always counted as family, but now she counted as even more.

She rolled over to her other side, still cradled in Ron's arms. Her head rested on his strong chest, and she remained quiet.


End file.
